whodunnit_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Whodunnit? Lucas House
Whodunnit? Lucas House is the first season of VesperVent's Whodunnit Fandoms! Contestants 15 everyday people were lured to the house under the pretense that they were going to be competing in a competition, to solve a mystery for £250,000 - they had no idea that one of them would turn out to be a mass murderer. Stranded in a house in the Eastern British Countryside, they have no choice but to solve the crimes and discover Whodunnit? In Lucas House. The contestants are: Contestant Progress Killer Guesses Every day, the contestants will have to state their case as to who the killer is. This table shows the guesses as to who people think are the killers: Who do you think is the Killer? Alexandra Christopher Daniel Erica Jack Letitia Louisa Mohinder Olivia Richard Sara Thomas Yvette Who do you think is the next to die? Alexandra Christopher Daniel Erica Jack Letitia Louisa Mohinder Olivia Richard Sara Thomas Yvette Episode One - Curtain Call The fifteen guest gather in the foyer as Atticus and his accompaning maids: Lucy, Amanda and Dottie, escort the guests to their rooms. Lucy escorts Jack, Mohinder, Yvette, Alexandra and Sara to the first floor. Dottie shows Olivia, Hannah-Marie, Thomas, Louisa and Christopher to the second floor. Amanda sees Erica, Ryan, Richard, Daniel and Letitia to their rooms on the third floor. All are told that there is a formal dinner in 90 minutes, and are required to settle in, mingle with other guests in the communal living rooms on each floor, and change for dinner. Richard and Ryan immediately start talking and quickly get to know each other. Hannah, Alex, Lettie and Daniel, the youngest four, group up and begin talking. Sara sits in her room, reading a book. Olivia, Erica and Louisa begin chatting, but due to Erica's brash personality, Olivia and Louisa end up talking to Jack and Christopher respectively. Mohinder, Thomas and Yvette, who had been previously speaking and getting to know each other, ended up including Erica in their conversations. After about 45 minutes, the guests retreat to get ready for dinner. At dinner, the wine and conversation flows. Following their delicious meal, Atticus arrived and stated that the mystery would start the following morning, and for the evening entertainment, Atticus had arranged for the talented performers, singer and pianist Lettie, actress Hannah-Marie, fantasy author Thomas, punk singer Daniel, political activist Olivia and opera singer Sara to perform in the auditorium. The guests, elated by the evening entertainment, moved to the Auditorium. Atticus, who stood in front of the stage, produced a top hat, of which he pulled a piece of paper out. Hannah-Marie was the first to perform. She stepped onto the 'X' marked on the stage and began a dramatic monologue. However, halfway through this a snap was heard, and a falling sandbag hit Hannah on the head and crushed the stage floor, dropping both it and Hannah into the orchestral pit below. Gathered in the library, Atticus frantically tries to explain to the guest what was occuring. The mystery game would begin tonight. His employer, the owner of the House and the runner of the game, had set up the scenario so that the contestant would need to solve crimes if they are to succeed. The crimes were, of course, the murders of their fellow contestants. One would walk away with £250,000, and, more importantly, their life. To ensure that Atticus and the maids played their part, they were all wearing electrical devices around their ankles, which would trigger if anyone, including the contestants and staff, attempted to escape. Furthermore, the entire perimeter was rigged with highly electrically active wire, meaning that escape was impossible. To further ensure that the guests played along, however, the Killer was posing as one of the guests. Only the winner would be able to discover their idenitity, and live to tell the tale. Onto the rules of the game, the guests were told that following each murder, they would be allowed to investigate one of three areas presented by the killer. In the case of Hannah-Marie's death, the areas were; #The Crime Scene - The Orchestral Pit below the Stage #The Last Known Whereabouts - The Stage itself #The Morgue Following this, they would have time to discuss what they found with others, before moving on to the 'Killer Riddle' - the killer would present them with a riddle, which would ultimately lead to a 'Killer Clue'. However, as soon as this is found, then the others must stop trying to find it, so speed is of the essense. Following this, the contestants will then dress for dinner, and before that, go to 'State Their Case' - coming to the Library to talk directly to the killer, via a camera, in which the contestants must state how they believe the murder occured. During dinner, Atticus will present each player with a card. If their card says 'Spared' - then this means that they have done well enough to survive the night. If the card reads 'Scared' then this means that the player hasn't done well enough to secure their place in the house for another day. Then, after an indetermined amount of time, the killer will kill one of the scared contestants, the one who has performed the worst in their case statement. Then, the investigation will begin again. Following this speech, Atticus informed the guests that they will be summoned at 8am the following morning, where they will have to have chosen one of the areas to investigate. During the night, several groups form and begin planning. Daniel, Alexandra and Lettie form an alliance, and decide that they will split up and be honest with eachother. The same for Mohinder, Thomas and Yvette. Erica, after being shunned by some of the contestants, decides to make the best of it and go alone. Olivia and Louisa agree to work together, and agree that whilst they do not trust Sara, they need a third person, so ask her to team with them, which she agrees to do. Jack and Chris, who are both reluctant to share any information, decide it would be best to work alone, but agree that they can count on the other for some information as a fair exchange between the two, but this did not mean they would have to team together. Ryan and Richard do, however, as both state that the other is the only person they wish to trust. Satisfied with teams, the 14 contestants head to bed. The following morning, Atticus speaks to the guests, and discovers who will be going to which location. *Crime Scene - Louisa, Lettie, Thomas, Jack *Last Known Whereabouts - Sara, Richard, Yvette, Alex *Morgue - Erica, Olivia, Daniel, Mohinder, Chris, Ryan Crime Scene (Below The Stage) Louisa, Lettie, Thomas and Jack were the first to be escorted to their location. Beneath the stage was pretty bare. Within it was a burst sandbag, weighing 15 kilos, noted for it's weight by Lettie and Thomas, but not by Jack and Louisa. The sandbag had a frayed cord at its end. There was the outline of where the body had lain. There was also the broken planks of wood from the stage, and looking up, you could see the sandbag had been positioned immediately above where the 'X' on the stage had been. Thomas made a note of the fact that the sandbag was torn. Both Jack and Louisa intently studied the body outline to see if there were signs of how the killer knew to kill Hannah-Marie. As they were escorted out, Lettie and Louisa were quick to comment on how rickety the boards on the stage were, and when those investigating the Last Known Whereabouts arrived, the floor above them shook vigourously. Last Known Whereabouts (The Stage) Sara, Yvette and Alex immediately went backstage to examine the sandbag station. Whilst in there, they all noticed that one of the hooks, which wasn't attached to anything, was loose. There was also a frayed end of rope, and a large knife. Richard, however, paid little attention to this and stuck to the plan he had formed with Ryan, to use the hole to look into the Crime Scene as well. He also noticed the sandbags pulley immediately above the hole, and used it to attract the other investigators out from backstage. They all examined the curtains, and found nothing, before their time ran out and they were escorted back to the library. The Morgue In the Morgue, Erica, who is working in healthcare and had seen bodies before, immediately began lecturing the other five on what the body should look like. Mohinder, Christopher and Olivia immediately began examining the body, whilst Daniel watched from afar. Ryan however, decided to listen to Erica and follow her advice. Erica was happy with this, as her plan was to distract one of them to ensure that she remained in the game, and someone else was killed. Whilst she was facing the body, Ryan was unable to see a thing looking at her whilst Erica watched what the others were discovering. The body was mostly clean, however there were many mangled limbs and sand was found all over her body. The point of impact was clearly atop her head, and everybody made note of the fact. Stuck to her left foot was a red 'X' on her foot, from the stage. They were then escorted out, which was when Ryan realised he had wasted all of his time listening to Erica ramble on. Discussion After each group had been to their chosen location, they were taken to the back yard, where there was a lunchtime buffet awaiting them. Atticus encouraged them to talk, and share their information. Around the back garden were a large variety of tables, all shapes and sizes, from intimate two person tables, to a large round table to fit fifteen. Daniel, Alexandra and Lettie ajourned to a small table, as did Olivia, Sara and Louisa. Thomas, Yvette and Mohinder sat, and asked Erica to join them. Richard and Ryan sat together, trying to piece together what they had seen. Christopher and Jack sat on the big table, and ended up chatting before being joined by the team consisting of Mohinder, Yvette and Thomas. With discussions turning to who they think the killer is the trio explained that they did not trust Erica, and a look went between Thomas and Yvette that showed the same about Mohinder. Richard and Ryan were busy trying to piece their story together, but in their heads knew the other could not be trusted. Olivia and Louisa both held back on information from Sara, but whilst collecting drinks, filled each other in and agreed that they both believed Sara was the killer. Jack also seemed obsessed with the idea of Sara being the killer, whilst Christopher was eagerly eyeing up the group of younger contestants, giving nothing away. Alex, Lettie and Daniel refused to talk about the killer, saying they would wait a few days, but they were all certain of one thing: they could trust each other. Killer Riddle Following the buffet, the guests were gathered in the main foyer, where Atticus was waiting. The killer riddle would lead to a vital clue which would help them to piece together the crime. Atticus read aloud from a card: Poor, innocent Hannah Marie'' She was killed for you to see But now I want to test your skills Have you the brains, guts or wills? Think of the house, go from room to room To find the answer, avoid your gloom Eyes overhead, looking down on you All of these five has the clue for you. Growl, Hiss, make any sound ''But look up in the air, and not on the ground. Immediately, the fifteen people scattered. People went upstairs, through doors and outside, desperate to find the answer. Sara seemed certain the killer was referring to a painting, so made Louisa and Olivia check them. Richard and Ryan looked outside and tried to find a stone animal on the courtyard. They were focusing on the noises made in the riddle.The other teams Daniel, Lettie and Alex, Mohinder, Yvette and Thomas, and Chris and Jack started racing to the various rooms that had stuffed animal heads on the wall. In the Library, Chris and Jack ran into a deer head, and Erica, who was looking at books about animals from one of the top shelves. In the Study, Daniel, Lettie and Alex found a tiger's head, and whilst Mohinder and co. found a mounted snake in the Games room. Lifting them down from the ceiling, they turned them around to find a message on their mount. There was a second riddle on them. Atticus picked the talent to shine,'' Little did she know that she was to be mine Head to the quarters where he sits to rest To find my killer clue, do be my guest. Find by yourself, see what you can see ''And discover why it had to be poor Hannah-Marie The nine guest began racing towards Atticus' quarters, found on the bottom floor of the mansion. Running down, it was Mohinder, Yvette and Thomas that arrived first. Lettie, Alex and Daniel were seconds behind, and managed to catch a glimpse of what was on the table before the door swung shut and the bell rang. As it did so, Christopher, Jack and Erica had appeared from the library. Alex turned to her team, and in turn, welcomed Christopher, Jack and Erica into the huddle. She admitted to what she saw. Inside the room, as Yvette's group realised, was the top hat that Atticus had pulled the name of who was first to perform, and next to it were three slips of paper. Inside the hat, the paper was the same. All the names said Hannah-Marie. State Your Case Following the Killer Riddle, the fourteen guests were told to go to their rooms and stay there. One by one, they were brought down to the study, where a camera was set up. They had to step inside, where they had to state their case. Most guests identified that before dinner, whilst everyone else was getting changed, the killer had tampered with the sandbag wire, and placed a red 'X' underneath the sandbag. Only a few were able to identify how the killer got Hannah-Marie onto the stage. The cleverer ones managed to piece together how the killer was able to lower the sandbag onto her. A few had interesting theories as to how that happened, as well as where it landed. The guests then began accusing killers. Some alliances stuck on the same theory, whilst others were quick to turn on their teammates. But no-one yet knew for certain whodunnit... Dinner At dinner, there was a tense atmosphere. After much persistence, Mohinder finally revealed the evidence he found at the end of the riddle, the hat with Hannah-Marie's name in 10 times. Atticus interrupted their chat, with a slight cough. Immediately, he began to read off a card: Dear Contestants,'' Following the evaluation of your Case Statements, I have come to the conclusion of who shall be the next to die. However, to continue making this interesting, I have decided to also shock four more of the poor performance, meaning a total of 5 scared cards will be distributed this evening. Now then: Poor, unfortunate Hannah-Marie. She always aimed too high, so I needed to bring her down with a crash! Whilst you were all getting ready for dinner, I snuck into the Auditorium and loosened the rope of the 150kg sandbag. I also frayed the cord with a large knife. Then, moving to Atticus’ quarters, I rigged the hat to have Hannah’s name on every slip of paper. The winner of the election, it seems. After dinner, we adjourned to the auditorium, via myself nudging Atticus, and began to show off our ‘talents'. Hannah being picked first, stepped onto the stage and began to perform. But any weight on that rickety wooden stage meant that the rope strained, and as Hannah-Marie wittered on, the tension in the rope snapped, sending that sandbag down on her, plummeting her through the stage, and crushing her underneath. The red 'X' stuck to her foot, marking her, the same as the rubbish equipment under the stage is marked, broken... Best Wishes. ''Your Killer Atticus went around the table, handing cards to each of them. Each envelope was clutched in their hands. One by one, they were invited to open them. #Mohinder - Spared, but be careful, 2 people have their eyes on you. However, you must be congratulated, as you stated the best case. #Sara - Scared, how interesting, as 3 people are watching you. #Lettie - Spared, and 1 person is watching you closely. #Alex - Spared, with 1 on your tail. #Daniel - Spared. #Olivia - Scared. #Richard - Scared, with 1 person worried about your prescence. #Yvette - Spared. #Erica - Spared. #Ryan - Scared, and 2 people will be glad to hear that. #Thomas - Spared, much to 1 persons dismay. #Christopher - Spared. #Louisa - Scared. #Jack - Spared. Following dinner, Atticus advised the guests to stay in their rooms overnight, and that breakfast would be served at 9am. The five scared guests were escorted out first, followed by the spared. Breakfast First to breakfast was Christopher, military precision meant he was not to be late. He was rapidly joined by Lettie, Alex, Daniel, Yvette, Thomas and Mohinder, before Erica sauntered in. Jack returned from a morning run to join them at the table. Only the five scared guests remained to arrive. Next, both Olivia and Louisa walked through the patio doors. Breathing a sigh of relief, Erica grinned as they sat near her. Next, from the library, whose doors, next to the grande staircase could easily be seen from the glass doors of the dining room, Sara walked through. Ryan appeared at the top of the staircase, followed by Richard. They began decending the staircase, counting scared contestants. Both grinned when they saw all four. Ryan turned to Richard who high fived him. As this happened, the step under Ryan disappeared and the plumber disappeared down the hole, leaving only an ear-splitting scream and a petrified Richard behind... Episode 2 - Stairway to Hell Following the hideous incident involving Ryan, Richard was forced to walk down the back stairs to join the rest of the group. The team was in shock. Sara and Louisa were crying, Christopher was holding Erica whilst she stood in shunned silence. Atticus walked slowly up the stairs, and inspected the hole. He turned to face the guests. He slowly informed them that Ryan, was dead. Whilst he understood human emotions, he needed them all to go to the Games Room so that he could begin moving the body ready for Round 2 of the killers game. They had to decide where to go, out of the three options. They had ten minutes to decide. #The Crime Scene - The Main Foyer #The Last Known Whereabouts - Ryan's room on the Third Floor #The Morgue.